Simples desejos
by SunaHikaru
Summary: De repente, aquela simples vontade que antes teimava em assumir começava a ganhar os contornos de um futuro interessante... # NejiTen, presente para Uchiha Yuuki #


**Simples desejos **

- Vai ficar?

Neji observou bem os traços de espanto tomarem aquele belo rosto de mulher. Os olhos castanhos permaneciam abertos ao limite, lhe dando um ar ligeiramente pueril. No lugar do largo sorriso que esperava receber, restou apenas uma boca bem aberta pelo susto, e ele podia dizer que se fosse possível o queixo dela já teria chegado ao chão.

Sentada ao lado dele, com uma das mãos ela sustentava um lençol ao redor de seu tronco, como se aquele fosse um muro mais sólido do que os que cercavam a Vila da Folha. Muito pelo contrário, o tecido fino pouco escondia de seus suaves contornos, ou das reações provocadas diante de seu olhar atento. Tentava entender como ela podia ainda não se sentir à vontade com ele, enquanto que em momentos mais íntimos pouco se importava com o quanto ele pudesse estar vendo, agarrando, provando...

- Por que assim, tão de repente?

Sendo inevitável, Neji sorriu. Se TenTen soubesse o quão graciosa ficava com aquela expressão confusa, quando sua pele brilhante de suor e os cabelos revoltos ainda apresentavam os sinais do amor que tinham feito recentemente... Seu sorriso de canto se fez presente quando uma pequena ruga de irritação apareceu, declarando a impaciência dela com a falta de uma resposta imediata dele. Se não tratasse de responder estaria em maus lençóis, bem diferentes daqueles debaixo deles, nos quais vinham se embolando desde o cair da tarde.

- Porque nós dois o queremos é um motivo óbvio - E apoiado sobre os cotovelos, podia ter uma visão melhor do quanto estava certo, quando os dois mamilos apontaram sob o tecido branco - E você nem parece tão contraditória à essa idéia.

Ao ouvir em voz alta o desejo de ambos, as bochechas de TenTen ganharam um colorido especial. Aos poucos, Neji descobria como virar aquele jogo onde ela quase sempre saía vencedora, uma pequena vingança por todas as vezes em que ela o deixara desconcertado. Seu lado sádico lamentava a ausência de testemunhas além das paredes do quarto e as poucas luzes noturnas que passava pelas cortinas. Por outro lado, algo dentro dele escolheu continuar assim, onde somente ele tinha acesso à incomum faceta tímida de TenTen.

Ainda mais porque ela continuava nua debaixo daquele lençol.

E ele tinha se voltado num tarado, bem do tipo ao qual seu tio Hiashi advertia suas filhas.

Melhor falar, a moça se punha nervosa. Outra hora continuaria com seu exame minucioso.

- Fui liberado, por conta disto - Neji apontou para o ferimento no ombro direito, praticamente cicatrizado, mas ainda dolorido. Resquícios de sua missão mais recente, onde a preocupação e a distância de uma certa kunoichi de coques o fez titubear por breves instantes no campo de batalha - E pelo que sei, não tem mais nenhum compromisso até amanhã à tarde. Estou errado?

- Não... Mas eu adoraria arrancar a língua de quem anda te ditando os meus horários - TenTen o empurrou de novo, e o Hyuuga nem se incomodou de ser derrubado por uma mulher. Ela estava logo acima dele, afinal - Diga-me o nome do traidor.

- Jamais - ele se negou, mesmo porque não havia um único culpado para entregar. Ninguém tinha culpa se sua posição dentro da cúpula de Konoha lhe dava passe livre à certas informações. Ser o melhor de sua geração tinha suas vantagens, embora daquela vez, e só daquela vez, ele tenha feito uso de um hábito que não costumava ter.

Ouvir a conversa alheia.

Algo lhe dizia que o papo daquelas duas kunoichis escandalosas na floricultura era mesmo pra ser ouvido. Não era culpa dele se o nome de TenTen tinha lhe chamado a atenção, ainda mais acompanhado da palavra folga, coisa que há muito sabia que a morena não tinha.

- Diga de uma vez - TenTen apoiou uma perna de cada lado, mantendo Neji cativo debaixo de si. Com a ponta da unha riscou uma linha irregular do coração ao umbigo, contornando pequenas cicatrizes, tais quais as que ela tinha. Regozijava-se com o toque da pele quente sob seu dedos. Um arrepio se alojou em seu ventre, ter aquela maravilha masculina só pra ela era tão bom que chegava a soar fantasioso. Tinha receio de dormir e ver que tudo não passou de devaneios, mas o cheiro de Neji impregnado na sua pele quando despertava era a prova de que realmente estiveram juntos. Ainda que pelo período de poucas horas.

Por isso ela estranhava essa repentina decisão dele de passar a noite ali. Qualquer mínima mudança nos hábitos dele geraria o tipo de comentário que o próprio Hyuuga evitava à todo custo, e ela concordava com ele nesse ponto. Por que então essa súbita mudança?

Neji estava tramando algo. O conhecia bem demais para garantir isso.

- Ninguém te delatou, TenTen - à Neji não agradaria ter alguém seguindo os passos de sua kunoichi. Suas mãos subiram o lençol acima das coxas, a carne macia esperava por um toque mais firme, e foi o que lhe deu. O apertão fez com que TenTen se voltasse totalmente para ele, fingindo o aborrecimento que ela não sentia com aquele seu ato.

- Quer fazer o favor de se comportar? Isto devia ser um interrogatório! - e ele deveria se mostrar temeroso das consequências, não continuar lhe desafiando. Mas o jounin seguia fazendo pouco caso de suas ameaças, com um puxão mais forte ele a livrou do lençol que mal lhe cobria e o jogou de lado. Em seus olhos, havia o brilho de intenções nada decentes.

- Me pergunto que métodos vai usar pra me arrancar alguma confissão - Neji moveu as mãos para a cintura da mulher e ela lhe agarrou os pulsos, como se quisesse impedi-lo. O desejo por ela se renovava mais rápido do que esperaria, ele arriscou ondular o quadril debaixo dela, levando-a junto, só por provocação. TenTen já o tinha percebido, e o tom rosado voltou a aparecer em sua face surpresa.

- Solte-me. E volte a falar - ela tentou soar incisiva, no entanto, Neji conseguiu mover suas mãos de modo que agora era ele quem a sujeitava pelos pulsos. Ele soergueu o corpo outra e outra vez, criando um ritmo torturante de tão lento, que minava a pouca resistência que ainda tinha à ele. Nem se quisesse conseguiria ignorar o que crescia justo debaixo dela, roçando seu sexo, fazendo-o acordar novamente com o seu chamado.

- Está tensa - afirmou Neji, ao ver como a kunoichi apertava os lábios, numa inútil oposição. Ela podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas aquele calor que escorria entre as pernas dela, ao qual ele já podia sentir, não lhe deixava dúvidas - Se sabe que eu escondo algo, quando vai me fazer falar?

A curiosidade de TenTen reacendeu como fogos de artifício estourando. Antes que Neji a tombasse na sua cama, pouco depois de ter ido ao seu encontro naquele entardecer, ela tinha notado uma certa oscilação no seu chakra. Sabia perfeitamente que para que tal coisa acontecesse era preciso que a mente do jounin estivesse trabalhando demais naquele momento, usando muito o raciocínio... O que não era condizia com o relaxamento que procuravam um nos braços do outro.

Percebendo que TenTen se mantinha entretida, certamente tentando descobrir que segredo ele queria que ela tentasse arrancar dele, Neji mudou o foco de suas carícias. Deixou as mãos dela livres, enquanto as suas subiram até a cintura e fez movimentos circulares com os polegares bem perto do umbigo, onde a sentiu estremecer. Então as subiu até os montes suaves, aos bicos endurecidos antes mesmo que fechasse as palmas ao seu redor. Viu TenTen fechar os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, numa clara expressão de deleite.

Encantado com a mulher em cima dele, Neji repensou em tudo o que havia lhe tomado dias e dias e tranquilidade. Naquele raro dia livre que usara para refletir na forma como conduzira sua vida ao longo de pouco mais de duas décadas. Talvez não tivesse planejado viver somente por si mesmo, mas também não queria sentir falta de ninguém, ao menos não tão cedo.

Mas sentia, e era de TenTen. Uma necessidade esmagadora de saber dela, estar perto, vê-la, tocá-la...

Concluiu que o que antes o ligava à kunoichi apenas pela alcunha de "time" já havia mudado de tal forma que não mais podia ser chamado de simples parceria. Na verdade ainda era uma incógnita, pois o nome que davam à isso lhe parecia desgastado demais para ser aplicado ali. Precisava que TenTen o ajudasse à definir.

O processo de levar TenTen à loucura alternava lugar com seus pensamentos. Neji estava atento à cada reação que despertava nela, em seus quadris se ondulando com lentidão junto ao dele, embora ainda não estivesse dentro dela como gostaria. Em seus olhos semi cerrados, na névoa de sensações que os fazia tremeluzir. A boca entreaberta lhe pedia atenção à gritos, e ele não lhe negaria nada. Com a mão enredada em seus cabelos a puxou para baixo, tomando o que ela silenciosamente lhe ofertava.

Sentia-se perdido com ela. Ao mesmo tempo não queria ser encontrado por ninguém mais.

Admitir o quanto aquela mulher tinha se tornado especial não lhe soava mais como uma debilidade. TenTen o compreendia. E o aceitava, o que não era muito fácil de acontecer. Neji sabia ser tachado de rabugento por qualquer um, mas ela não parecia ligar pra isso. Fechava-se em seu mundo, tinha seus conceitos e pouco se importava se seu tom de voz altivo ou a falta de tato agradava ou não a maioria. Isso tampouco a incomodava. Não falavam de um futuro que não fosse imediato; compartilhavam o agora e para ela não havia indícios de aborrecimento. Se fosse outra, já teria lhe feito alguma cobrança, direta ou indiretamente. Se fosse outra, estaria esperando que ele tomasse alguma atitude.

Se fosse outra seria bem mais fácil, sem dúvida, porém não tão estimulante. Não se deparar com um protótipo de mulher perfeita o fazia pensar, ter dores de cabeça, frustrar-se por tentar encontrar um jeito de entendê-la, de se fazer entender... E entre acertos e tropeços, ver os olhos dela brilharem por causa dele o enchia de uma sensação tão boa que ele nem sabia nomear.

Talvez fosse movido por um desejo.

O simples desejo de ser ele aquele que a faria completa, assim como sentia que ela vinha fazendo com ele.

Neji tinha a forte convicção de que ao lado dela nada lhe faltaria. E desde que passou um pôr do sol ao seu lado, de doces descobertas e com as respostas que necessitava, não duvidava que seria recíproco. TenTen lhe fazia um bem sem medidas, do qual havia se tornado totalmente dependente.

Ele somente queria ter a chance de retribuir.

Então abriu a boca dela com a língua, esperando estar no caminho certo para isso.

Doce, e ao mesmo tempo, apimentado. Aquele poder que TenTen tinha sobre ele por vezes o levava aos limites do aceitável, mas não negava que ela acabava por fazer com que ele também o apreciasse. Fosse uma resposta travessa ou um ato de desobediência às suas ordens, por mais raiva que sentisse na hora, no fim do dia aquilo ainda o faria rir sozinho, antes do sono o levar.

Fosse algo mais íntimo, longe do conhecimento alheio... Ela o provocava com a língua também sem que precisasse falar, brigava com a sua para ver quem subjugava quem em cada beijo lascivo. Provar de sua boca sempre tinha um efeito feroz sobre ele, e TenTen se aproveitava desse conhecimento. Não à toa que se debateu quando ele impediu que se afastasse, a apertando tão forte contra o corpo que temia quebrá-la. Sobre sua boca, ela teve a capacidade de rir... E era só para incitá-lo à continuar. Os dedos dela se enroscaram no seu cabelo, e ele fez o mesmo, buscando outra vez a boca molhada e sempre receptiva daquela kunoichi.

No tom agressivo que ela procurava, esmagou a pequena boca acima da sua, sendo agraciado com a maciez daqueles lábios que o faziam perder o rumo dos pensamentos. De bom grado sua língua se enroscava na dela. Enquanto disputava o controle com TenTen naquele delicioso embate, Neji encontrou um jeito de conseguir o que queria.

Mesmo não entendendo como podia estar presa nos braços dele se estava por cima, TenTen admitia que estava adorando cada segundo. Sujeita ao ataque de sua boca, deixou um gemido escapar quando Neji lhe deu uma folga para respirar. Era o sinal de uma rendição, temporária, mas que o deixaria com o ego do tamanho do mundo por tê-la à sua mercê. O lado rude de Neji, se bem trabalhado, lhe proporcionaria algumas boas viagens ao paraíso ao longo daquela noite...

Ela faria o possível para levá-lo junto mais uma vez.

À essa altura não conseguia focar-se numa linha de pensamento que soasse coerente, suas atenções se voltavam todas para o homem que a olhava com um desejo sem medidas, tal qual a parte dele que se insinuava entre as suas coxas. Bem que tentou esconder, mas se recordar de como Neji havia perdido o controle pouco depois de ter chegado à sua casa a fez soltar uma risada inapropriada para o momento.

- E agora, qual a razão disso? - perguntou o jounin, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas de modo interrogativo. O que só serviu para levar à mulher à risadas ainda mais altas.

- Nada... Só me lembrei de você tropeçando nas próprias calças hoje.

A tentativa de se despir com mais pressa quase resultou num tombo vergonhoso para Neji. Também pudera, que homem se concentraria ao ter uma mulher tirando a roupa junto com ele, fazendo caras e bocas provocadoras conforme se desnudava?

- Você faz de propósito.

- O quê? - TenTen levantou o tronco e fez a face mais inocente que podia, depois que o ataque de risos cessou. O que era difícil com Neji ainda à observá-la, nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Me provoca - ele responder a falsa dúvida da kunoichi, ao mesmo em que agarrava novamente os quadris femininos - Joga meu controle no lixo - falou entre os dentes, erguendo o corpo sobre si o suficiente para se ajeitar - Pede por uma punição severa - sorriu de modo perverso, disposto à amedrontá-la com aquela promessa de castigo.

- É você quem está dizendo... - TenTen se deixou levar. Neji era um prato cheio para os seus olhos. Tudo ali estava no lugar, os ombros nos quais ela sempre deixava um rastro das suas unhas, o peito onde adorava aninhar o rosto, os braços fortes que a sustentavam com a mesma força que quase a partiam em duas enquanto ela a tomava. E os olhos, por Kami, aqueles olhos brancos, brilhando cheio de segundas intenções... Só de tê-lo olhando assim pra ela já desencadeava uma enchente entre as suas pernas.

O coração batia tão loucamente que já devia se fazer audível nos portões da Vila.

E a mente viajava com pelo menos meia dúzia de idéias que jamais teria coragem de dar voz.

Neji aproveitou a rápida distração da kunoichi e os virou sobre o colchão. Estudou desde os lábios avermelhados, o que o deixou muito satisfeito, subindo aos olhos castanhos, que não o visavam de modo nada casto. Ficou a fitá-la assim, com as mãos de cada lado de seu rosto, por tempo suficiente para que uma leve coloração rosada pintasse cada bochecha. Mesmo debaixo dele, entre os braços que a aprisionavam, ela ainda ousava desafiá-lo.

- Daria um doce por seus pensamentos impróprios - Neji passeou com as mãos por suas costelas, chegando novamente aos quadris. Com ele situado entre as pernas dela, ficava fácil impedir que ela fugisse - Mas sei que seu paladar é mais exigente que isso.

Iria responder, ah se ia! Porém, quando a mão direita dele contornou o monte de vênus, TenTen suspendeu a respiração e qualquer resposta atravessada que pensasse em lhe dar. Os dedos dele nem sequer a tinham tocado ali e ela já tremia por antecipação, com o contato estabelecido então ela era virou massa derretida sobre o fogo. Com o olhar, suplicou à ele que parasse... Ou que fosse até o fim...

...Nem ela sabia mais o que queria.

- Não, antes o seu castigo - o que quer que fosse dizer, Neji negou com um sorriso que fez surgir uma covinha no cantinho da boca dele. Sabia justamente o que TenTen desejava, e era o que ele estava pospondo. Se a tomasse de imediato, não haveria força terrestre capaz de o fazer parar. Por enquanto, seus dedos serviriam como substitutos temporários, proporcionando prazer à ambos. Vê-la se retorcer sob sua mão lhe daria estímulos o bastante até que chegasse o momento que esperavam.

Ademais, ele ainda queria ouvir um sim antes disso acontecer.

Já TenTen o desejava dentro dela, o mais fundo que ele pudesse ir. Queria a pele dele se esfregando na sua até que misturasse seus cheiros, e os gravassem tal qual uma tatuagem que jamais poderia ser removida. Neji seguia protelando esse momento, ele e seus dedos traiçoeiros que nunca iam ao ponto exato. E ela seguia serpenteando o corpo cada vez que ele passava mais e mais perto do precipício...

_"Oh, tortura..."_

Queria reclamar verbalmente, sua voz não era mais do que um fio, sussurrante. Dois dedos a pegaram de surpresa ao se alojarem profundamente, e o polegar chegou enfim ao lugar que ela tanto ansiava. TenTen agarrou os lençóis, sairia voando se não o fizesse.

- Quero que grite - Neji murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, sem deter o ataque impetuoso de seus dedos - Deixe que saibam o que estamos fazendo aqui dentro. Grite, TenTen, grite...

A proposta era tentadora, e o incentivo era tamanho que faltava muito pouco para que ela realmente o fizesse. A lembrança de que não morava sozinha naquele prédio era o que ainda fazia com que se obrigasse a apertar os lábios, impedindo que desse vazão ao desejo de gritar à plenos pulmões que Neji a tomasse de uma vez.

Que a fizesse sua agora mesmo.

Hoje.

Pra sempre.

O desejo de continuidade surgia outra vez, pra nublar sua consciência. Saber que hoje seria uma das raras noites em que o teria todo pra si sem que houvesse compromisso com horários estava acabando com o controle que ela havia imposto sobre suas emoções.

Havia muito que o desejava por perto, muito além do amanhecer.

Desta vez virou o rosto, não deixando que Neji visse o brilho de lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar. O que não seria muito fácil, já que enquanto os dedos dele trabalhavam em sua carne sensível, seus olhos não se desgrudavam de seu rosto. Neji gostava de estudar suas reações.

Chorar na frente dele com certeza não era o tipo de reação que ela tinha em mente pra lhe dar.

Antes que ele pudesse indagar qualquer coisa, ela o agarrou pela cabeça e o puxou para si. O sabor daquela boca era o que precisava para desfazer o nó que sua garganta teimava em formar.

Já seus simples desejos de felicidade voltariam para um canto qualquer de seu coração. Nem que fosse à força.

- Me ame... - murmurou contra a boca dele, num novo beijo ansioso, tão profundo quanto o faria ir. O envolveu com as pernas, não lhe dando outra opção imediata além daquela. E Neji entendeu o recado.

O jounin estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, havia feito bem o seu trabalho. O sexo que o recebia estava tão úmido quando os dedos que antes ali estiveram, e não houve problema algum para abrigá-lo. Impulsionando os quadris para baixo, deixou que TenTen o envolvesse em seu calor enquanto erguia o rosto para fitá-la.

- Diz que me ama - um pedido sufocado saiu, junto ao olhar preso no dela, quando empurrou um pouco mais adiante - Diz que _sempre_ vai me amar...

Diferente dele, TenTen travou. Os dedos que antes emaranhavam os cabelos dele se detiveram, tal qual o ar em seus pulmões.

Algo não ia bem, Neji não costumava usar aquela palavra, que indicava sequência, que...

Diante do olhar dele, sua resposta foi muda; apenas moveu a parte de baixo do corpo, o empurrando ao limite. O ouviu murmurar algo, talvez praguejando, mas estava certa de que o tinha dobrado.

Ledo engano...

O Hyuuga ainda queria aquela resposta, e não pretendia prorrogar mais nada. Com uma determinação que lhe custava toda a força que nem sabia dispor ele segurou novamente os pulsos da kunoichi contra o colchão. Seu olhar era sofrido pelo esforço que estava fazendo para se segurar, tal qual o dela para que ele seguisse em frente.

- Amo você - se ela precisava de um incentivo, uma garantia, o que fosse. Daria tudo à ela - Amo você, TenTen, à um ponto que eu julgava jamais precisar...

_"Ele não está fazendo isso." _- o pensamento retumbava na mente de TenTen - _"Dizer esse tipo de coisa agora? Dentro de mim?"_

Por mais esperta que fosse, assumia que era muito pra pra cabeça dela processar.

- Pare!

Neji ainda nem tinha chegado no que ele julgava ser a melhor parte e ela o mandava parar?

- Sabe que eu o amo - ela disse, talvez tivesse saído um pouco seco demais, mas ela não tinha culpa se estava começando à ficar nervosa. Nesse ponto os olhos já estavam cheios da estúpida água outra vez - Neji, aonde quer chegar?

- Se me deixar continuar eu chegarei lá - embora pouco entendesse daquela reação dela, claramente chateada, o jounin ainda tinha meio caminho pela frente e não pretendia sair dali sem ser ouvido, com toda a atenção que merecia.

- Posso?

- Deve.

- Bom... Eu _estava_ tentando dizer pra mulher teimosa embaixo de mim que ela fez algo comigo, porque eu sinto que não sou mais dono de mim mesmo.

O rosto de TenTen expressava sua confusão. À qual Neji sanaria, aos poucos.

- E já que ela tomou posse de nove entre dez dos meus pensamentos, achei que essa idéia fixa queria me dizer alguma coisa - Dito isto, Neji moveu-se bem devagar, apenas para lembrá-la de que lá embaixo ele ainda estava bem concentrado no que fazia.

Ante o gemido dela, continuou - TenTen... Quando eu quero alguma coisa, não me arrisco à por tudo a perder com atos... atos impensados...

A travessura de TenTen foi mexer-se no ritmo iniciado por ele, o que deixou desatento por uns instantes. Tão tentado à continuar quanto ela. Não que Neji não estivesse gostando disso.

- Não mesmo... Quando você tem um plano... estuda o alvo com afinco... e elabora cada passo... pra que nenhum saia fora do traçado...

TenTen ofegava a cada cinco palavras, pois Neji se pusera a agir do jeito que ela mesma o descrevia, embora o fim agora não fosse derrubar nenhum inimigo. No caso, seria ela a derrubada naquela cama, exausta pela próxima semana, no mínimo.

- Neji... - choramingou, já não aguentava mais de vontade de apressar as coisas. Quanto mais tentava se mexer, mas ele a refreava. Parecia disposto a manter aquela cadência a noite toda.

- Continue... Eu gosto quando me interrompe... - e já que ela o fazia com maestria, Neji tampouco a deixaria terminar. Sem avisar, imprimiu um pouco mais de agilidade aos movimentos, mas não muito, pois queria que TenTen prestasse atenção tanto ao que faziam quanto ao que falavam. Se ela queria algo mais selvagem o teria, mas não agora.

- Seu... - TenTen mordeu o ombro mais perto da sua boca, sem se lembrar qual deles era o que estava ferido. A mordida foi suave, logo se transformou numa cadeia de beijos que o pegaram desde o pescoço, mordeu um lóbulo e chegou novamente à boca. Lá, ela se entregou.

Confiava plenamente nele para isso.

- Eu aceito... Tudo que quiser, eu aceito... - respondeu entre beijos e anseios, já que seus quadris ainda se chocavam com os de Neji.

O suor começava a gotejar por sua testa, e Neji ainda achou espaço para um ligeiro sorriso. A entrega de TenTen era tão plena e apaixonada... Não era capaz de comparar, não encontraria uma mulher que correspondesse tão positivamente, com tamanha intensidade. Tal qual a resposta que ela lhe dera.

Ela o tinha convencido de que não precisavam de mais conversa.

Eventualmente, claro, as palavras escapavam. Juntas numa frase talvez não fizessem muito sentido, mas o entendimento entre eles não se limitava ao que pudessem dar voz. Neji dizia muito quando a sustentava pelos quadris, e se enterrava dentro daquele sexo quente como se fosse a última vez que pudesse tê-la. TenTen falava mais do que esperava quando se agarrava às costas dele, as unhas arranhando a pele alva conforme o puxava para si, com medo de perdê-lo de repente.

Dentro do quarto somente ouviam um ao outro, às súplicas permeadas por beijos, aos gemidos e sussurros que escapavam sem medir volume ante cada carícia, cada investida que unia seus corpos... Já conheciam um ao outro, as mãos sabia onde tocar, apertar... O ato podia ser mais velho que o mundo, mas se fazia novo sempre que podiam estar juntos. Sempre que entregavam um pedaço de si, um ao outro, para que suprisse a falta até que uma próxima vez chegasse. Até lá, a saudade temperava as longas esperas...

Que não perdurariam muito mais. Ao sentir a tormenta crescer dentro dele, a mesma que se aprontava em TenTen, Neji fez a sua proposta, junto ao ouvido dela. Não lhe podia ver os olhos, mas a boca da mulher gritava tudo que ele esperava escutar.

- Sim! - os espasmos sacudiram o corpo de TenTen, mesmo de olhos fechados ela podia sentir o sorriso vitorioso que alargaria a boca de Neji - Sim, sim!

A kunoichi sentiu seu sexo envolver Neji com tanta perfeição, como se ali fosse o seu lugar. E de fato assim o desejou, enquanto seu coração regularizava as batidas e Neji se liberava dentro dela. Não tinha mais medo que lhe chegasse ao útero.

Se rendesse algum fruto, tinha a certeza de que não seria rejeitado.

A constatação encheu seu coração de um conforto inigualável.

Neji deixou o peso de seu corpo descansar um pouco sobre TenTen, enquanto voltava ao chão firme.

Havia dito que a amava e mesmo não sendo a primeira vez, isso o surpreendeu... Nunca o havia sentido na alma como naquele momento. Mais maduro e fortalecido do que o carinho natural que já existia entre eles, o que sentia dentro do peito agora não dava espaço à qualquer insegurança que pudesse ter. Expor aquele sentimento, que mantinha tão bem escondido, lhe dera uma satisfação que completava aquela que tinha acabado de dar e receber.

Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse comparar. A sorte que ele tinha era pra poucos...

Ao ouvir um soluçar muito baixo perto de seu ouvido, seguido de risos, ele levantou a cabeça.

- Baka... - não era um tom ofensivo. Longe disto, o carinho com o qual roubou aquele beijo dava à TenTen uma amostra da admiração desmedida que tinha por ela - Achei que tinha me dito que jamais chorava - De fato, Neji achou que ela tinha resistido tempo demais. Do jeito que elas eram sensíveis...

- Mulheres mentem melhor do que homens - TenTen resmungou, enquanto enxugava o rosto com as costas das mãos. Neji rolou para o lado e na mesma hora o quis de volta. Não queria um afastamento agora. Mais calma restou quando ele a buscou, a envolvendo num gostoso abraço. Pôde ouvir o compasso das batidas do coração dele quando apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Ela respirou fundo o cheiro deles dois.

- Não vou à lugar algum, já disse - Neji apenas reafirmou, porque TenTen o abraçou apertado e ele sentiu sua dúvida. Já tinha planejado acomodar seu braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto ela dormisse - E agora nem você vai.

- Como se eu quisesse... Não vê que tenho tudo o que quero aqui?

E era verdade, embora ela não precisasse dar a sua palavra para que ele acreditasse. Todos os seus sonhos, mesmo os que ela não julgava mais do que perdas de tempo antes de dormir estavam agora ao alcance das suas mãos, à apenas um toque seu. Não era só Neji, mas a confiança de que ele era seu e estaria com ela. Se dependesse de TenTen, jamais o deixaria escapar.

Neji fechou seus olhos, sentindo o cansaço pela tarde de excessos se manifestar. Junto ao cheiro dos cabelos de TenTen, se sentia relaxado o bastante para um descanso que não tardaria à chegar.

Antes, tinha que concordar com ela. Mas ao contrário do que acontecia com a kunoichi, o que ele tinha nas mãos era tudo o que não esperava precisar, e que agora não via sua vida sem.

De repente, aquela simples vontade que antes teimava em assumir começava a ganhar os contornos de um futuro interessante... Seu desejo de antes agora era um passo para o amanhã que ele tornaria real.

Tinha achado o lugar ao qual pertencia, e era nos braços de TenTen.

- Tem razão, TenTen - disse à mulher que já não mais prestava tanta atenção. O som suave de sua respiração indicava que já dormia. Ela merecia um descanso.

_"Eu também" _- pensou, aconchegando seu futuro mais perto dele, onde deveria estar.

Pela manhã teria algumas boas novas pra dar.

**Fim**

-.-

..-..

Nem só sacanagem, nem cheio de dedos. Acho que ficou melhor equilibrado aqui, né? *-*

Esse quase hentai acima é meu humilde presente de aniversário pra Uchiha Yuuki, minha querida amiga do kokoro. *-* Feliz primaveras, moça! Espero que goste da lembrancinha, não é lá essa Brastemp, pois a inspiração é escassa, mas pelo menos o Neji nu ainda serve pra animar mais essa data especial, né? XD

Desde já agradeço os reviews, favoritos e afins. Ando bem vagarosa pra responder, mas estou numa guerra contra a conexão vagabunda e limitada da qual disponho no momento. -' Não se preocupem que assim que der, retribuirei todos. ^^

**Bjos da Suna sumida por motivo de força maior. :***


End file.
